Statue of a Priest
Event A few sparse tufts of grass grow at the base of the statue - a rare sign of life in the Mournful Wastes. One hand is raised in prayer. The other holds out a worn offering bowl. 1) Pray for a riddle. (Lose X Gold) (X = 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 24, 26, 30, 32, ...) :With a cascade of dust, the statue's face begins to animate. :* "Beware the intersect of tree and tower." :* "Walk the bloodied hill 3 times in order to reach the gateway." :* "Beware the step east of the bridge." :* "Find treasure between twin oaks." :* "South of the chest, fire and brimstone awaits." :* "Find the goat between twin towers." :* "All steps west of the goat lies only wrath." :* "The shadow of a tower brews sorrow." :* "A pirate seeks shelter under wide branches." :* "Find mercy 3 steps from the bridge." :* "A pirate waits north of the bridge." :* "3 steps from the holy man waits the bloody hill." :Review collected Riddles at the Campfire. Although the Map may change, the Riddles will always be true. 2) Pray for mercy. (Lose 20 Gold) :With a cascade of dust, the statue's face begins to animate. :"You are not the cursed pirate. Why do you help him? His fate is his own and deserved." A hissing sound escapes the statue, almost like laughter. :The player loses 20 Gold. :* "Deckhand Rillen's soul is released. May you sleep well with this decision." The spectre of a small, grubby boy steps out from behind the statue. He gives you a little wave before setting out into the Wastes. :* "Gunner Immor's soul is released. May you sleep well with this decision." A ghostly woman, tall and gangly, steps out from behind the statue. She playfully cocks a pistol at you before turning away toward the Wastes. :* "Navigator Tok's soul is released. May you sleep well with this decision." A hollow-eyed apparition steps out from behind the statue. He scans the horizon with a ghostly telescope and, having found something of interest, sets off at a brisk pace. :* "Quartermaster Barrelcloak's soul is released. May you sleep well with this decision." A towering woman, her face deeply lined with age, steps from behind the statue. She frowns at the landscape before striding out into the wastes. :* "Beloved Yurna's soul is released. May you sleep well with this decision." A spectral young woman in a ragged dress steps out from behind the statue. She gives you a heartbreaking smile before choosing a direction and heading into the wastes. :The player gains 2 Fame. 3) Leave :Encounter ends. The statue begins to return to lifeless stone. * "I watched as the goddess of the hearth slew her own sister. The skies rained blood for a hundred days." * "Once we numbered more than the stars. Now only six true gods remain. The rest are dead - or imprisoned, as I am." * "I do not remember how I came to be here. Whether I was imprisoned by mortals or my kin, time has worn my rage, my greed, and my memories to nothing." The stone face grimaces. You can't tell if it's laughing or weeping. * "We were fools. The mortals fell to their swords and greed and we thought we would not." Category:Encounters Category:The Mapmaker Category:Challenge-Specific Category:Revisitable Encounters Category:Outlands & Outsiders